starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chandrila/Leyendas
Chandrila era el segundo planeta del sistema Chandrila del sector Bormea, situado en los Mundos del Núcleo y en la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana. Era el mundo natal de la líder de la Alianza Rebelde y más tarde Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República Mon Mothma. ChandrilTec tenía su cuartel general en Chandrila. Características geográficas 225px|left|thumb|Cañones en Chandrila en [[14 DBY/Leyendas|14 DBY.]] Los dos continentes principales del exuberante mundo agrícola, estaban cubiertos de suaves llanuras de hierba. Una especie de vida vegetal era el bálsamo, un tipo de hierba que era suave al tacto. Era un mundo idílico, que mantenía un clima templado durante todo el año, con inviernos suaves y veranos cálidos. Las estaciones secas, venían intercaladas con ligeras lloviznas, que impedían las sequías. Incluso sus vientos eran suaves. Los Chandrilanos vivían en armonía con la naturaleza, desde que nacían se les educaba para mantener el equilibrio del ecosistema. En sus ciudades, podían verse squalls, unos tiernos y peludos lagomorfos protegidos por ley de la caza. También mantenían santuarios de caza en donde las aves del bosque, como el Espalda negra, eran cazadas por deporte. Chandrila también tenía cañones de cristales enormes, con puentes y brechas que los conectaban. La tumba del tercer Barsen'thor de la Orden Jedi se encontraba allí. Las atracciones del planeta incluían los atractivos Parques Estatales Gladean, una reserva de caza silvestre en Hanna, la Academia Militar Conmemorativa de Brionelle y una dacha propiedad de la fundadora de la Alianza Rebelde, Mon Mothma, a orillas del Lago Sah'ot. Justo en la costa de Hanna, había un espectacular arrecife de coral. Gobierno y cultura left|200px|thumb|Las rotondas de Chandrila eran los lugares para consultar los asuntos políticos de cada pueblo. Los habitantes de Chandrila eran principalmente humanos (96%). Debido a la ley de planificación familiar del gobierno, el índice de natalidad de Chandrila era extraordinariamente bajo, manteniendo la población mundial de mil doscientos millones bajo control, dedicándose en parte al equilibrio del ecosistema y medioambiente. Tendían a vivir en pequeñas comunidades diseminadas, en vez de grandes metrópolis. Los hogares familiares siempre cuidaban de un jardín de flores, un estanque de peces, colmenas de insectos y algunos otros símbolos de belleza natural. Todos los ciudadanos tenían voz directa en el gobierno, y eran conocidos por las fuertes discusiones políticas entre ellos. Las plazas de los pueblos, estaban equipadas con rotondas públicas para tales debates. El planeta estaba gobernado por la democrática Casa Chandrilana. Era tan fuerte el valor popular de la democracia que durante el régimen imperial, el gobernador Gerald Weizel decidió no disolver la Casa Chandrilana. Aunque los debates eran mayoritariamente cívicos, algunas veces se calentaban lo suficiente como para emplear la violencia. Aunque Chandrila tenía poca experiencia en guerra abierta, algunos nativos eran conocidos por fomentar rencillas e incluso intentos de asesinato, desde el desarrollo de armas personales tales como el puñal de datos. Los Chandrilanos se ganaron la reputación por toda la galaxia de ser arrogantes y discutidores, en parte debido a su énfasis en su educación política y a sus debates. Debido a que Chandrila era un mundo con un clima perfecto y vida animal dócil, los Chandrilanos nativos no estaban familiarizados con las privaciones y la lucha por la vida en ambientes menos confortables. Entusiastas por compartir su paradisíaco modo de vida, encontraban desconcertante el rechazo a sus ideas. Típicamente, los que dejaban su mundo natal, encontraban empleo como diplomáticos, negociadores o artistas. El conocido flatsculp “Estrellas y Lunas” había sido elaborado por un renombrado artista Chandrilano. Historia thumb|left|200px|La Batalla de Chandrila. Hacía el 25.000 ABY, fue uno de los Fundadores del Núcleo de la República Galáctica. Durante 25.000 años, la historia de Chandrila fue tan idílica como su clima. Nunca durante su pertenencia a la República Galáctica fue escenario de ninguna batalla importante, desastre ecológico o deterioro industrial. Importaban la mayoría de sus bienes manufacturados, fue un próspero mundo agrícola, tranquilo, con una fuerte economía. El Programa Legislativo Juvenil, una simulación de senado para niños, se reunía en Chandrila para enfatizar el discurso político entre la juventud. El planeta fue también el emplazamiento de un Templo Jedi y de una tumba de un Maestro Jedi desconocido. Hacía el final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, el mundo fue conquistado por la Hermandad de la Oscuridad. El planeta permaneció leal a la República durante las Guerras Clon, representado en el Senado Galáctico por la Senadora Mon Mothma. La capital, Ciudad Hanna, fue el escenario de un trágico ataque con armas biológicas perpetrado por el General Separatista Lok Durd. La Senadora nativa Mon Mothma, cuya madre fue la Gobernadora Tanis Mothma y su padre fue el árbitro general de la República, se convirtió en uno de los críticos más elocuentes y ruidosos del Emperador Palpatine después de que este rehusase renunciar a sus poderes de emergencia; y continuó diciendo lo que pensaba en contra de él tras la formación del Imperio Galáctico. Mothma que había sido designada para el Comité Leal fue finalmente declarada traidora. Los Chandrilanos también establecieron un mundo colonia en G'rho en el Espacio Salvaje, siendo establecido poco a poco. El Nuevo Orden del Emperador Bajo el Nuevo Orden, la Casa Chandrilana estaba supervisada por el Gobernador Imperial Grandon Holleck, finalmente fue sustituido por el frío General Weizel; quien gobernaba desde la base Imperial en las afueras de Hanna, la capital de Chandrila. Weizel respondía ante el ahora Moff Kohl Seerdon, un Chandrilano. Canna Omonda fue nombrada representante de Chandrila en el Senado Imperial después de la “dimisión” de Mon Mothma de aquel cargo. Cuando la Senadora Omonda criticó al emperador por disolver al Senado, Palpatine condenó a Omonda por traición y envió tres Destructores Estelares a Chandrila para detenerla; su ejecución pública fue programada durante la semana festiva de Coruscant. Tras la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde en Fest, unos meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Moff Kohl Seerdon estaba furioso. Aunque el robo de AT-PTs en Fest no guardaba relación alguna con Chandrila, escogió el mundo como objetivo de su represalia. Atacando su propio mundo natal, envió escuadrones de Cazas TIE y Bombarderos TIE para acosar la capital y aislarla con muros. Para evitar la pérdida de la ciudad, la Alianza envió un tren acorazado aerodinámico escoltado por el Escuadrón Pícaro. El tren trasportaba suministros vitales para evitar a los constructores de muros. Después de alcanzar la ciudad, los Pícaros expulsaron a la mayoría de las fuerzas atacantes imperiales. Ellos, evacuaron la ciudad con [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|lanzaderas clase Lambda]] Rebeldes, ganando la batalla. Posteriormente, el Imperio impuso tarifas agrícolas rigurosas en el Sector Bormea, las cuales estaban diseñadas para dañar a Chandrila, uno de los mayores exportadores agrícolas de los Mundos del Núcleo. Del mismo modo, alrededor de la época de la Batalla de Endor, los Imperiales desplegaron una fuerza de invasión en Chandrila, siendo los Rebeldes incapaces de ganarle, haciendo que los Chandrilanos tuvieran sólo unos meses para que contemplaran sus errores antes de que la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte llegara a destruir todo su planeta, junto con Mon Calamari, el cual se encontraba en un problema similar. En los seis meses posteriores a la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio retiró todas las fuerzas terrestres de Chandrila, despejo y abandonó todas sus instalaciones en la superficie, y desplego siete Destructor Estelares en formación en formación de vigilancia alrededor del planeta. Los Destructores Estelares, junto con las naves de apoyo, establecieron un bloqueo, por lo que todo el tráfico de naves desde y hacia la estrella de Chandrila fue prohibido. Con la ausencia de fuerzas terrestres Imperiales, se formó un gobierno provisional aliado con la Nueva República, y aunque pudo mantener el orden en el planeta, tenía poco poder en contra del bloqueo. Como Chandrila tenía poco valor estratégico, las razones del bloqueo no estaban claras, pero se creía que el Gran Visir Sate Pestage podía haber planeado tomar Chandrila como rehén en caso de la que las fuerzas de la Nueva República fuesen capaces de amenazar Coruscant. De ser así, el plan fracasó. Poco después de la caída del Coruscant Imperial, Chandrila fue liberado por la Nueva República. La Nueva República thumb|250px|La juventud Chandrilana prueba sus habilidades en [[Moto deslizadora|motos deslizadores y swoop maniobrando a través de las superestructuras agricolas.]] Mon Mothma tomó una vez más el liderazgo de su mundo natal. Chandrila se convirtió en miembro de pleno derecho de la Nueva República. Durante el caos inicial de la liberación de los Mundos del Núcleo, Chandrila sirvió como refugió de evacuados heridos y soldados. Durante la reaparición del Emperador seis años después de la Batalla de Endor (10 DBY), la historiadora de la Alianza Arhul Hextrophon viajó hasta Chandrila para recuperarse de sus heridas en Caprioril. Sin embargo, Chandrila también volvería a estar bajo control imperial durante la Operación Mano Sombría. Durante la crisis de los Discípulos de Ragnos, los discípulos y los Imperiales, dirigidos por Tavion Axmis, irrumpieron en la antigua tumba del Jedi con la intención de desviar su poder en la Fuerza, pero al final fueron detenidos por Jaden Korr. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el mundo esperaba ser ignorado por los invasores debido a su carencia de estratégica de bases militares. Más tarde en la guerra, aún tuvo que ser objetivo de un asalto mayor y ante la exhortación de la mayoría de su población, abrió sus fronteras a los miles de refugiados y ciudadanos desplazados de la Nueva República, aunque algunos chandrilanos temían que el incremento de población podría perturbar el equilibrio ecológico. Entre bastidores *El juego para PC Star Wars: Rebellion situa erróneamente a Chandrila en el sector Sesswenna (deletreado erróneo de sector Seswenna), estando en realidad situado en el Borde Exterior. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Stock Ships'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Death Troopers: Recovered Messages from Purge'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoría:Agrimundos Categoría:Lugares de Chandrila Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I